


Fire

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Great Fire of Toronto, Great balls of fire, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 10, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of the Great Balls of Fire in Murdoch Mysteries and how I think it should have ended. I own nothing in this except the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

The flames lapped at her. The heated bounced off her skin where she crouched in the corner. She could hear the voice. She knew it was all just her imagination, that Eva Pearce was very much dead and had been for a number of years now, rather than stalking her every move and tormenting her.

It was over. She knew it. She thought back to that morning, laid in bed with Will before he was called back to work. The feel of bare skin pressed together as he kissed her head, drumming against his thigh. She'd never get to experience it again. She'd never get to make love to him, never get to kiss him...nothing

William ran over to the store where he knew Julia to be dress shopping with a number of her friends.  
“Where is she?” He asked when he couldn’t locate her.  
“She was just behind us. She must've gone back inside” One of her friends said. William ran over to a woman he could see with a blanket.   
“Could I borrow that” He said. The woman handed it and watched as he drowned it in one of the buckets of water.  
“Murdoch! You’re out of your mind if you think you’re going back in there” Tom said.  
“I’ve already lost one woman I loved. I refuse to let it happen again. I’ll save her, or die trying” William said, wrapping the now soaked blanket around him and running into the burning building.

Somewhere between the cracking of the floorboards around her, and the screams of onlookers, Julia heard her name called. A voice that restored so much faith to her heart. _William._ The last thing she remembered was Eva Pearce disappearing into the flames and a figure in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom watched as a figure emerged from the building, with a lump in their arms. He ran over and grabbed Julia just in time, watching William collapse to the floor, skin blackened and breathing laboured. Two men ran over and carried Will to an ambulance as Tom carried Julia to another, both soon going to the hospital. Tom watched as the building cracked a few times before collapsing completely.  
"Bloody Hell"

Two days passed and Will returned to work, only suffering from inhalation and a few burns. He couldn't focus at work though, often wondering to himself why his wife had ran back into the burning building. What it was, though, he would never have expected it. Will was sat at his desk, the day following his release, deep in thought when a knock on his door pulled him from his reverie.   
"Ah Miss James, how is she?" He asked, looking to the doctor who was treating his wife, a lovely woman who was often discarded because of her skin colour, Rebecca James.   
"Her lungs were thick with smoke and there are minor burns to her hands, but she's breathing well” She said.   
“Thank God” William said

"She said... Julia said that someone else was in the building with her" The woman said. Will frowned.  
"No? I was in there and Julia was the only one there" Will said. Rebecca shrugged.  
"I should be getting back, but I thought you would like an update" Will nodded.  
"Yes, thank you" he said and stood up. He had a slight limp from where he got burnt in the fire on his ankle, his breathing was thick and laboured. After watching her leave, he decided it would be best for him to leave the station, as he would be unable to do any sufficient work. He left the building, passing the burnt remnants of the city, some areas were still burning, and the majority of buildings had smoke lingering around.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked, and walked, and walked. He was slow, but he still made a considerable distance in a short period of time. He walked to the plot of land that he was going to buy, to set up a new house with Julia, even if they couldn’t have children together. He sat down on a tree stump and looked over the lake, watching animals fluttering around. Birds flew around the trees, occasionally dipping in the lake to fetch food. He thought of the future, the time he’d spend with his wife.

He eventually went back to his home. It was empty, as expected. Julia would be returning home the next day, William wanted everything to be perfect for when she did. He cleaned the house until it was late in the evening, the moon stood high in the sky. He stripped to his underwear and climbed into the cold, empty bed. 

The next day, while talking to Tom Brackenreid about the case, they agreed that they would need Julia’s assistance. He decided it would be best to speak to her about what Miss James had told him before anything else. William walked into his hotel, a slight fear in his chest. He walked into the room that he shared with his wife, finding her with one of the women she saved in the blaze.


	4. Chapter 4

“Detective Murdoch” The lady said.  
“Lady Atherly” William said.  
“Oh please, after everything we've been through, Suzanne” The woman said and held her hand out. William smiled and shook her hand.  
“I was hoping to have a word with my wife." William said. "Of course. We owe her a great deal, Elizabeth and I. Goodbye, Julia” She said. Julia stood up.  
“Goodbye” Julia said. William watched as Lady Atherly, or Suzanna, left. Now alone with his wife, his heart was in his throat as he sat opposite his wife.  
“Julia, when Miss James was attending to you, you told her that you saw Eva Pearce in the fire” He said. He watched as she looked down, but there was no answer.  
“Julia, please answer me” he begged, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

  
“I didn’t have to kill her that day. Truth is, I think I wanted to kill her. I’m no better than the people you catch. The people you hunt down” Julia said, voice full of self-hatred.  
“Don’t be ridiculous” Will exclaimed.  
“I’m not being ridiculous. I wanted her dead, and I murdered her” She responded.  
“It wasn’t murder. I was there!” William said and stood up, pacing back and forth slightly. He hated seeing her this upset. Especially over something that wasn’t her fault. He sat in front of her and cupped her hands in his own.  
“The truth is…” He started, voice more sincere.  
“If you hadn’t killed her, she surely would have killed you” He said.  
“You were free. You would have stopped her” Julia said, trying to fight a point that they both knew was false.  
“I may have. But I can’t say that I would have in time to save you. Not for certain” William said, watching her with loving eyes.  
“Still….” Julia said. Will could see she was starting to realise he was right.  
“Julia, you did what any normal person would have done. You were fighting for your own life. It wasn’t murder, it was instinct” He said.  
“I should rest” Julia said. Will nodded and helped her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, they worked together and the case was completely wrapped up the day after. The evening of the arrests, they were laid in bed together. Legs entangled, they shared warmth. Will’s hand was stroking down her back.   
“William…” Julia said softly.  
“Yes?” William responded, looking down to where she was resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.   
“William, I know now that I did what I had to do” She said softly.  
“And Eva Pearce?” Will said, rubbing his thumb over her shoulder blade.  
“She's gone, William. Gone for good.” Julia said. William smiled.  
“Good” he said and kissed her head. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, stroking her hand over his chest. She could see where the flames had burnt his skin, as he saved her. She leant up and kissed him, a wave of lust washing over her body. She felt his strong arms wrap around him and flip them over so she was beneath him. Her favourite thing about him, was his strength. He always wore so many layers, hiding how strong he was. Beneath his vest, shirt, waistcoat, jacket and coat, he was the strongest man she knew, mentally and physically. They’d been through so much, together and apart. A lot of things that had occurred, Julia knew she wouldn’t have overcome them without the support of William. A sharp bite at her collarbone pulled her from her thoughts. She watched as he ducked down and pushed her nightgown up. She shivered when she felt him lean down and tease with a probing tongue. She knotted her hand into his well-groomed hair, bucking her hips slightly. She was already so close, all it took was a flick of his tongue the right way and she was tumbling over with cry of his name. Will chuckled and watched as she panted. She smiled and pulled him down into a kiss, spreading her legs slightly. He groaned and watched as she pushed him back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.  
“God you’re a sight for sore eyes” He smiled. She blushed and shifted so he filled her. His head tipped back, eyes lidded. A moan was dragged from his lips as she rocked her hips. He rested his hands on her hips and watched her ride him until he came with a moan. She collapsed on his chest, panting slightly.

The next morning, he watched as she slept. Her chest raising and falling with the puffs of air that hit his chest. His hand was rubbing over her back, their bare skin pressed together and their legs entangled. He knew they’d eventually have to move. They’d have to get dressed and go to their equally demanding jobs. But he knew, that at the end of it all, he’d be able to come home, climb into bed with her and cuddle. Even if they couldn’t have children, they had enough in life with each other.

 


End file.
